


Photo Op

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hina needs a few pictures, and well, Kanae has a camera.





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC - May 16 – interview, actor, hair

"An interview in a magazine?" Kanae asked. She knew Hina had big news, because it was a week booked for recording but here they were at one of their usual cafes. 

"It'll only be online," Hina said quickly, likely because she knew Kanae was already figuring out how many copies she'd need to buy. "Five questions, and they'll probably be about the new songs and... I don't know what else. But they're just going to email the questions so it should be pretty easy."

Kanae nodded. That wasn't as exciting as going around buying copies of an actual magazine, but she knew it'd be easier on Hina all around. A website would be up for a long time, too, and she supposed she could print out a copy of the article. 

"They do want a couple of recent, candid pictures," Hina continued. "Maybe you could take them for me next weekend? I want to get my hair trimmed first."

"Me?" Kanae couldn't help the squeak in her voice. She had gotten a new camera, but mostly she'd been taking pictures of things, not people, for a fledgling blog she'd made. It wasn't the most serious of hobbies yet, but it was fun and gave her something to do while Hina was busy recording. It kept her going outside every day.

"Yeah, maybe looking at flowers or drinking a soda or something really, um, normal. Nothing too posed or serious?"

Kanae nodded. She could do that. She probably wouldn't ever tell anyone that she'd taken the pictures, though. 

"You'd get a photo credit and maybe a link to your blog," Hina continued. "Then you'd have all sorts of musicians and actors wanting their pictures taken." 

"Hina!"

Hina laughed and reached for Kanae's hands. "I won't let them steal you away from me, don't worry."

Kanae knew she was blushing very, very deeply and couldn't begin to get her voice to work right. "I wouldn't let them anyway."


End file.
